


All Man

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Kurt are left out of a 'bro thing.' Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Man

            “Another bro thing?” Kurt asked as Artie pushed himself into the choir room.

            “Yep,” Artie replied, popping the p at the end.  “We’re apparently still not man enough for them.”  He tried to hide his disappointment.  They were his friends, weren’t they?  That was nothing compared to his chair, apparently. 

            “You are plenty man, Arthur Abrams, and anyone who says otherwise is clearly not paying attention,” Kurt snapped back at him.

            Artie raised his hands in surrender, surprised at Kurt’s vehemence. 

            “I just mean that you are very manly and they’re rather ignorant to ignore that,” Kurt said, looking down his nose at him to hide his expression. 

            “Oh, well, thanks, yo,” Artie stuttered out.  Kurt’s praise had made him blush.  “You’re quite obviously all man, too.” He was definitely _not_ checking out Kurt’s perfect ass.  Nope.

            “Well, I can at least understand-“

            “Nuh uh.  No excusing them,” Artie said.  Before he lost the courage, he pushed himself over to Kurt and tugged him down gently for a kiss.  “All man.”

            “Artie!” Kurt said indignantly. 

            He would have kicked himself if he could have.  How could he be so stupid?  Artie’s internal monologue was cut off by Kurt sitting on his lap and wrapping his arms around Artie’s neck.  “If you ever wrinkle a two hundred dollar sweater again, I am kicking you to the curb.”  Any trace of anger was offset by Kurt kissing his cheek. 

            “You had better not wrinkle my clothes either,” Artie said with mock seriousness.

            “Boy, do not get me started on your clothing.  Lucky you’re cute.”


End file.
